Heating mascara applicators have only recently begun to appear on the market. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,585,307, U.S. Pat. No. 8,950,962 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,302, we addressed some of the problems created by using a heated applicator with a mascara product. In order to address the problem of dry-out in a full size salable mascara container, we developed a reusable heating applicator for use with a set of disposable unit dose mascara containers or disposable mascara containers that hold only enough product for a few applications. As described in those patents, an elongated stem that supports the heating elements projects five or more centimeters from the reusable handle of the applicator. This is so that the heating elements can be inserted into the applicator head, immediately below the bristle portion of the applicator head. However, this elongated stem is unattractive, and being relatively delicate, is subject to breakage. Thus, there is room for improvement in the heated mascara market.